redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lobelia
Goes by: Bebe Gender: Female Species: Badger Place of Origin: Northern Highlands Appearance: Comparitively short and stocky (meaning very short by badger standards but still taller than a mouse or rat or weasel) teenaged badgermaiden. Has the typical fur markings of the species, but eyes are an unusual bright gold. Nose is dark grey. Keeps her fur meticulously well-groomed and shiny. Wears a long-sleeved shirt which is tight on the bodice but poofy on the sleeves - this shirt is beige. Also wears poofy, dark brown pantaloons which almost look like a skirt, belted with a black band and shiny gold buckle in the design of a love-knot. Wears no jewelry, but has an orange and black striped scarf tied about her neck, and a knitted toboggan-type cap to match. Weilds a quarterstaff, and occasionally a spear. Personality: Quiet but friendly. Usually speaks in gruff, telegraphic spurts. Knows she has seer's capabilities, but doesn't know how to control them. Has good common sense. Prefers to let others take charge. Backstory Lobelia's parents and paternal grandparents were Highlands badgers with the trade of wandering healers. Shortly after Lobelia was born, they moved to Bowlaynee Castle to escape the robbers and carrion birds their territory was plagued with - however, a vermin attack en route took the lives of her mother and father. Her grandfather Ogard and grandmother Faydra survived the attack, and brought the newborn safely to Bowlaynee. Lobelia grew up a member of the castle - her grandparents became the official healers, and she trained as a healer with them as she grew older. When Laird Aiellyn MacScutta rescued the abandoned otterkit Kerrin, Lobelia (then only six seasons old) convined her grandparents that they should take him in, due to a "funny feeling" she had. It was not long after this that her seer's abilities became apparent to everyone else - though she did not know how to call up visions or look into the future, every now and then she would recieve dreams or funny feelings that, when reported, turned out to be true very shortly thereafter. When she was an adolescent, she forsaw her Grandmother's death but did not realize what the vision meant until afterwards - this would bother her for many seasons to come. However, despite this lapse, her advice was always regarded as sage and helpful by the other Bowlaynians. It was because of this ability, and her also remarkable common sense, that Scotty Bluefleck selected her to be part of a special band of beasts who would set out to travel to the eyrie of King Bluddfedder MacSavage and request an alliance with the Eagle's Council. During the journey, they encountered the horde of Lunarah Dawnrider, which was marching to attack Bowlaynee Castle. Lobelia had a vision that, though they were outnumbered, the group of questers and the Eagle's Council would manage to free the many slaves Lunarah held. Their first attempt, a frontal attack, only partially succeded - only thirty or so slaves were freed, and Lobelia was the Bowlaynian member of the party to return unscathed to the Castle. She informed the Laird that she knew her friends were still alive, but she could not say where they were or what condition they were in. Lobelia's visions proved correct yet again when the remaining four members of the party who had become lost returned, one by one, bringing the rest of the slaves with them. Several Bowlaynians went out to help, but Lobelia stayed behind to help her grandfather, warning the others that something was wrong and that they should be prepared for disaster. One unexpected flood and two vermin attacks later, she was proved right. She also proved to be a huge help after these events with the dozens of wounded, by lending expert healer's skills and advice whenever her Grandfather was busy elsewhere. Lobelia took part in the final battle against Lunarah; originally, she and Ogard were going to stay behind with the healing crew, but when a huge Bruinne showed up on the scene, everybeast available had to charge out to defend the castle against the monster. Lobelia later helped gather the wounded - she also thought she saw the ghost of one of the dead fighters waving goodbye while she was out. As it turned out, she was not the only one to see that particular vision - many other beasts did as well, and this was the only time that such a thing occured. Category:Badgers Category:Females Category:Highlanders Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters